Son of Satan and Daughter of God
by Liz Nekogami
Summary: Basically and Shakespearian story between a demon and an angel. InuxKag Rated for language and violence. No flaming please. R and r,thank you
1. Chapter 1

This...is the story of my life. It doesn't have a good start,but I think you'll like the ending. Now,where do I start? Ah yes of course,the beginning. The day...Satan's son,me,was born.

Deep within the depths of hell was Satan's castle,where many demons were rushing around in a mess. The queen of was in labor,and everyone was in a panic. At one moment all were silent,waiting for a noise. Then all of the sudden,the sound of a baby crying rang through the castle. The infant was presented to Satan himself,and he smile a happy grin. Within the bundle was baby boy,a prince to rule over after him. The child had snow white hair and round golden eyes. Upon his head were both dog ears and black horns. And poking it's way out of the blanket was a long black pointed tail.

"My loyal demon subjects. It gives me great honor to present your new prince,Inuyasha",bellowed Satan holding his son for all to see.

They all cheered in great joy as their new prince was revealed,and a celebration broke out. Satan sat quietly while all the others celebrated,including his wife with their new son in her arms.

"Urgent news urgent news,the queen of heaven just gave birth",squealed a messenger.

All the cheering stopped and all eyes looked to their leader.

"So,all mighty God's wife finally had her child. So what is the thing",asked Satan.

"I'm sorry my lord,but that's all I know",said the little demon.

"Very well continue on my people",said Satan as he and his wife left.

"What do we do darling,we were told she would give birth in a week. But today of all days,on the day of our own son's birth",said the queen.

"We train him when he's older,if this new angel is male,he'll have to fight him for our kingdom. It's the only way to live",said Satan.

I had no clue what was happening at the time. But the one thing that I know now is that this angel was going to be someone very special to me as I grow. And they'll also be the end of me...or will they? 


	2. Chapter 2

It's been seventeen years since my birth and have done nothing but train. My father wants me to be at my strongest if I ever do meet this new angel. But when I'm not training,it gives me time to myself. I usually hide in our giant library from my friends,but they still find me.

"Inuyasha,where are you",called Shippo.

"Damn it,and when I finally lost them",I cursed.

I hid in the history section of the library,which I did most of my reading in.

"Maybe while I'm here I can do some research on the angel,dear Hades where is it",I groaned looking for a book.

"Hey Miroku! I found him I found him",Shippo squeaked under the ladder I was on.

"Oops",I said as I purposely dropped a book on him.

"Ow! Why me",he whined.

"Cause I hate runts like you. No that's not it either",I said placing a book back and grabbing another.

"Still studying my prince. It's a nice day on the surface,let's go up and relax",said Miroku.

I thee a book in my hand at his head.

"Ouch",he cried.

"Bullseye",I snickered still scanning the shelves.

"Please Inuyasha,you do nothing but train,eat,sleep,and read. You need to get out now and then",Shippo complained.

"What are we going to",I asked still on the ladder.

"For a first timer like you,we're going to a movie,starts tomorrow at six in the afternoon",said Miroku.

"Ugh,not that Romeo and Juliet one. You only want to go to pick up human girls",said Shippo.

I took another book and threw it at Miroku. Once again,bullseye!

"Please Inuyasha. I'm sure there's something we could do to convince you",said Shippo.

'Idea',I thought,"You two could clean out Cerberus's den for the whole month for me."

"What! We have to clean up after your dog",Shippo whined.

"You asked,I answered. Simple as that",I said,"So...we have a deal."

"Fine see ya tomorrow",said Miroku.

I waved to them and continued my search,but found nothing.

"Maybe I should ask dad...no he never talks if it has to do with them. Ugh I'm going to bed",I groaned in defeat.

I walked to my room and flopped on my bed and read one of the book I wrote myself. I heard a knock at my door.

"It's open",I said.

"Hello sweety",said the queen.

"Hi mom",I said still reading.

"I heard that you made a deal with Miroku and Shippo. Cleaning out Cerberus's den,really",she asked.

"It's my way of punishing them for having me go to the surface tomorrow",I said snickering.

"Then you have to help them",she said walking out.

"What! But...",I started,but she had already left.

I flopped on my bed in defeat groaning in my pillow,"Why me?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the day Miroku and Shippo were taking me to the surface. I wasn't too trilled about it,especially when forced my tail down my pants. Wearing a hat to cover my ears and horns,I'm cool with...tail down the pants,not cool. No comfort whatsoever. The surface was strange,tall buildings,plant life,and humans. Very different than hell.

"So Inuyasha? What do you think",asked Shippo.

"It's okay I guess. Is there some place quiet around here",I asked.

"The park,why",asked Miroku.

"Spoiler alert",said Shippo poking out of my backpack,"He brought books!"

"Get out of there",I yelled throwing him out.

"You're such a book worm Inuyasha,no woman is a fan of a book worm",said Miroku.

"I ain't here for a girl,I'm just here to study the surface",I said sitting under the closest tree.

"Fine,I'm gonna find me girl. Maybe an angel",he joked.

"Don't even joke about that kind of stuff",said Shippo.

"Idiots",I grumbled flipping through a book I brought.

Once in awhile,I looked around me. There were a lot of couples at this park,many holding hands,laughing,kissing. I didn't care at first,but I soon realized what the guys meant by 'get out more often'. They meant get a girlfriend.

'I hate it when those two confuse me',I thought.

But suddenly,I heard a faint sound from behind the tree. Crying,but who? I peeked around the tree to see who,and I saw a girl. She appeared human,but her aura was different somehow. She had long black hair tied up with a red ribbon. She was slightly pale and wore a white sleeveless dress. But what caught my eye the most were her eyes,a bright shade of blue. She turned and looked at me with tear filled eyes,it made my heart drop.

"Are you okay",I asked her.

"I-I'm fine,I'm just feel so alone. My friend left and hasn't come back yet",she said whipping her tears.

"May I keep you company",I asked,'Its worth a try.'

"Thank you I'd appreciate that",she said smiling.

For a while sat a talked a bit,about our lives. Of course I didn't tell her I was a demon and prince of hell and all. But she seemed really nice,she liked the same things I did and had similar hobbies. I kind of started to like her a bit. Is this what first love is like?

"Aw man it's past seven,I missed the movie. The guys are gonna kill me",I groaned.

"I'm sorry,it's my fault. I'm so very sorry",she apologized.

"No it's okay,I'm glad to have met you. I probably would of died watching that movie",I laughed.

"Me too. I mean meet you of course. But I have to go now,my father will worry about me",she said sadly.

"Me too,but I'll see you tomorrow...right",I asked.

"Shall we meet here at say...three in the afternoon",she asked.

"Sure. Bye",I said running off.

"Wait! What your name",she called after me.

"It's Inuyasha! What's yours",I asked back.

"Kagome! Goodbye Inuyasha,I'll see you tomorrow",she called.

"You too,bye",I called back,'Kagome,what a beautiful name.'

At home everyone except my dad nagged me for coming home so late. The guys asked what happened and where I was. I flopped on my bed and sighed.

"Miroku,I think he's sick. He's never like this",said Shippo.

"Indeed. Our dear prince is all starry-eyed. Inuyasha,what happened",Miroku asked.

I looked at them and turned on my side and said words that I've never said before in my life.

"I met a girl." 


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome and I have been seeing each other for five months now. She always seemed different compared to humans,but I couldn't tell how. She was always surrounded by a yellowish aura and seemed to float a bit when she jumps around. I don't know what it is,but it's worrying me.

"She's an angel",shouted Miroku.

"You're delusional,maybe you should lay off the pot",I snickered up on the ladder.

Once again we were in the library,I was doing research while he was being and idiot.

"It makes complete sence. Angels can fly even without wings. And I do not smoke pot",he defended.

"I'm ignoring you",I said climbing down with a few books.

"I'm serious my prince! If she's an angel you need to stay away from her",he panicked.

What if he's right? What if Kagome really is an angel? She'd tell me...right? I guess I'll find out soon.

"Bye Miroku",I said leaving.

"Heed my warnings my prince. I not only say this as you're adviser,but as your friend as well",he said after me.

After that I headed to the park where we always meet. It then grew darker and darker,and people left the place.

'She's never been this late. Where is she',I wondered.

I began to leave when I heard a voice.

"Wait I'm here",it said.

I turned and saw Kagome,but one thing about her today scared me.

'Wings?! Miroku was right. She is one of them', I thought backing from her.

"I'm sorry I'm late,I got caught up. What wrong",she asked stepping towards me.

I backed away so fast I fell back and my hat fell off,revealing my ears and horns. My tail flung out too from falling on it. I looked at her and saw fear in her eyes.

"Y-you're...a demon",she whispered.

"Well what about you? You're an angel. Why didn't you tell me? Why",I yelled.

"I-I'm sorry I just couldn't",she cried.

I began leaving again,but two arms wrapped around my waist.

"Let's go",I ordered.

"No. I love you too much to let you go",she yelled.

'Love? She loves me',I thought,"But... We're enemies. Do you really want to risk your life loving me that much?"

"I'd die for you if it meant keeping you alive",she wimpered,"I love you Inuyasha. I love you."

"Kagome",I whispered.

I quickly turned around looked her dead in the eye.

"Meet me here tomorrow night,when no humans are around",I said quickly.

"Of course. I'll be here...waiting",she said smiling.

I slowly leaned down to her face and lifted her chin.

"I love you",I whispered before descending my lips upon her own.

She kissed by shyly and moaned a bit when I bit her tounge gently with my fangs. After five minutes we stopped for air,I lay my head on her shoulder. I nipped her neck a bit earning a squeak from her.

"Wait Inuyasha. Not...",she started.

"Here? We can go somewhere else",I offered.

"No. I mean not now,I'm not ready yet",she said.

"I understand. I have to go now,I'll see you tomorrow night",I said kissing her again,"Good night,my beautiful angel."

"Good night,my handsome demon",she said as we parted.

In that book I read today,the guy who wrote it was right.

"Parting...is such sweet sorrow."

Clift hanger. What will happen tomorrow? Will Shippo and Miroku follow? Whose the new angel? And what will our fair couple think when they find out about one another's parents? Tune in next time,Seeya! 


	5. Chapter 5

It's now been six months since I found out Kagome was an angel. Its been a bit awkward for her to show her wings to me. She says they embarrass her,and I have no clue how. But because every night we sneak out,I loose more and more sleep. My tutors yell at me and whack my head when I fall asleep. My parents always ask why I'm so tired,but I can't tell them. Especially my dad. If he knew the truth he would declare war on the angels.

*Knock knock*"Hey Yash,you alive",asked Miroku peeking into my room.

"No I'm dead. Please leave the funeral flowers on the desk",I groaned with sarcasm.

"So...hows your forbidden relationship",he asked.

'Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me',I mentally cursed,"How did you find out?"

"I followed last night,she's quite a beauty. Nice round ass and...",he explained.

"Finish that sentence and I will cut your heart out with a spoon",I threatened giving him a death glare.

"A thousand pardons my prince. I was wondering if I could meet her close up",he requested.

"Only if you keep us a secret or so help me,I will...",I began.

"Cut my heart out with a spoon",he finished.

"Yep",I answered.

"Fine I won't. Cross my heart and hope to die,stick a needle in my Ow",he yelped from poking his eyes.

'Useless moron',I thought rolling my eyes.

But when we got there,I wasn't the only one with a tag-a-long.

There stood Kagome with a girl standing a bit behind her. She looked around Miroku's age and was taller than Kagome by a few inches.

"Inuyasha I'd like you to meet Sango,my best friend. She wouldn't let me leave unless I brought her along",Kagome explained.

'Great! Another pest. Smile and nod Inuyasha,smile and nod',I grumbled in my head,"Thats okay,nice to meet you Sango. And this is my good friend,'more like big pest',Miroku."

"It's an honor to meet you my dear Kagome. And to you as well Sango",Miroku greeted bowing to them.

We both noticed Sango was hiding behind Kagome and was fidgeting to herself.

"Go on Sango,say hello to them",coaxed Kagome.

"Um...hello",Sango squeaked.

"Sango recently became an angel,so she's a bit scared. She only acts normal when it's the two of us",explained Kagome.

"Its quite alright with us,right your highness",Miroku questioned me.

"Your what",Kagome asked in shock.

"Idiot! I was going to tell her that later! Your a dead man Miroku",I yelled at him while hitting his head.

"Forgive me my prince! Have mercy",he begged bowing at my feet.

"So you're the prince of demons. I guess we're even",sighed Kagome with Sango nodding behind her.

"Even? What do you...don't tell me. You're the princess of angels",I implied.

She nodded,"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Now our relationship is even more forbidden than before."

"She's right Inuyasha. If either of your parents find out,war will declared. Many angels and demons will die from it",explained Miroku,followed by a nodding Sango.

"They won't. We'll all have to make sure of that,kay",I asked.

We all nodded in agreement.

"The sun will be rising soon my prince,your parents will awaken soon",said Miroku.

"Right",I said following.

"Inuyasha",called Kagome.

I looked at her smiling face and smiled as well.

"Tomorrow. Just the two of us",she asked before spreading her wings to leave.

"Sure,I'll see you tomorrow",I said waving goodbye.

Later back at the castle,Miroku and I left for our rooms.

'I'm so tired,I can't believe its almost dawn',I yawn to myself,'I better get some shut eye. Goodnight...Kagome.'

me:ugh this took forever! What time is it?1:51 am! Ugh...good thing it's not a school night. I'm going to sleep,tune in next time. G'night everyone. Zzzzzzzzzzzz... 


	6. Chapter 6

Today my father summoned me for some reason. Everyone was flailing about in panic for some odd reason.

"You called father",I announced entering the throne room.

As I walked in a girl stepped up between me and my parents. She was extremely pale and she had an almost emotionless look on her face.

In other words...she freaked the hell out of me.

"Son,this is Kikiyo. Your fiancé",my father said bluntly.

"Wait a minute,your just going to throw some radom girl at me and expect me to marry her",I yelled.

"Am I not to your liking,I could work harder for your love",Kikiyo whispered to me putting a hand on my shoulder.

I slapped her hand away and ran out of the room to the surface.

'Kagome. I need to see Kagome',was all that ran through my mind.

"Kagome! Kagome you here",I shouted through the night.

But my beloved angel did not appear. I walked around the whole park seven times before giving up.

"Wait!"

I turned and saw Kagome huffing and puffing with her wings in a bunch.

"I'm so sorry I'm late",she said tumbling into my arms.

"What's wrongs Kags? Your eyes are red",I asked looking at her worried.

"My parent *sniff* are forcing me into marriage",she sobbed.

"You too?! What the devil are they thinking",I growled.

The whole night we spent talking about our fiancées,and this Hojo,Hobo,whatever his name is sounded like a total tool. When I got home I headed straight for my room to find an unpleasant surprise.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HEAR YOU SLUT!"

I came face to face with a naked Kikiyo in my room.

"But love,I just wanted you to want me",she whined as I kicked her out.

"Fuck you! Stay the devil away from me",I yelled before locking her out.

The next day she followed me everywhere,the dinning room,throne room,library,even into Cerberus's stable. She kept looking at me with lustrous eyes which made me wanna puke,and I found and kicked her naked butt out of my room for a whole week. Kags has told me that Hobo guy did the same thing. Disgusting! I finally was able to slip away to see Kagome and we exchanged info as usual. But it felt different than usual,I felt as if...we were being watched.

Hey guys it's Liz. Sry if I made it short,but this was all I had. I'll do my best as usual but I need time since I'm recovering from a flu virus that was so bad,I went to the emergency room. I'm fine now,but still healing. I love you all,goodnight. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Yo it's me! Today the story will be in Kagome's Pov.,okay? I know I don't say this often,but I do not own Inu-kun and comp. or Shakespeare's greatest play "Romeo & Juliet". What I do own are two newest angel and demon who will be in this story from now on. Enjoy nya~.

"Inuyasha,do hear that",I asked.

"Hear what",he asked looking around,"Maybe you're hearing things."

"No,I'm sure I heard something! I know it",I yelled quietly.

"Look,we're both tired at the moment. Why don't you go home and rest",he said putting his hands on my shoulders.

After talking a bit more,we went our separate ways. On the way in I ran into Koga,the gate keeper of heaven. He and I have been friends since birth,and he too knows of my relationship with Inuyasha.

"Kags,how was your date. Did it go well",he asked hugging me.

"It was okay",I replied hugging back,"But..."

"Uh oh,what's wrong",he asked worried.

"I felt like we were being watched",I said.

"You know...a little bit after you left,I noticed someone sneak past the gate. I think it was the newbie you helped out today",he replied.

The newbie Koga was talking about was Kimba. She recently became an angel and had no friends except me,Sango,and Koga. She has long light blue hair and light green eyes. But why would she follow me? I looked around for her and found at her usual spot,the swing set. She didn't look too happy with herself.

"Hey Kimba,what's wrong",I asked.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for following you! I was just curious",she confessed.

"It's alright,as long as you don't tell anyone,especially my father",I explained.

"I will,I promise *sniff*",she sobbed.

I hugged her and patted her back to comfort her,and flew her back home. The next night,I invited her to come with me and meet Inuyasha. When we got there,there was another demon there besides Inuyasha. His name was Leo. He had black hair with red highlights and dark blue eyes. Inuyasha explained that he was a newbie. He followed Inuyasha out of natural curiosity. He and Kimba got along pretty well,and me and Inuyasha got to rest for the first time in awhile. But as I sat there,I felt a cold stare grazing at my back. When I turned around,in the for distance,I met the gaze of two anger filled violet eye. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Konichiwa mina! It's me! Today the story will return to Inuyasha's Pov.,okay? I do not own Inu-kun and comp. or Shakespeare's greatest play "Romeo & Juliet". But I do own Leo and Kimba,our newbies who will be in this story from now on. Enjoy the story nya~! Watashi wa,anata o aishite imasu,mina.

The other night with Kags and the others felt off,now I understood how she felt when she said they were being watched. The whole day felt off for me. I couldn't eat,read,or rest because of this. In fact I still felt like I was being watched,and they were the same person from last night.

"What is it Naraku",I asked.

"Nothing,I just wanted to see my half brother",he replied.

Before father met my mom,he was with another woman who was Naraku's mom. When she died,my dad moved on and met my mom. He planned to have him ascend the throne,that was of course...before I came along. And he chose me instead of my brother. He's hated me since,and would do anything to destroy me.

"I never knew my baby brother had a thing for angels,let alone the princess of angel",he said sarcastically.

"So it was you. If you know what's best for you,you won't tell anyone",I growled.

"Heh heh,or what? You'll tell on me",he joked.

"Turn around and look for yourself",I said slyly.

Behind him was a very angry,and hungry Cerberus. Drool flowing out of all three of his heads,his red eyes narrowed at his target.

"Nice try bro,but I've already sent someone to father with this info",he laughed.

My heart stopped beating,I felt paralyzed. If he was telling the truth,Kagome would be in danger. I ran with Cerberus behind me to find the guys to help me warn the others.

"Faster Cerberus,faster",I commanded my pet as me,Miroku,Shippo,and Leo rode him to the surface world.

But when we got there,war had broke out. Angels and demons,fighting,and dying in one arena. We searched for the others and were able to find Koga,Sango,and Kimba.

"Where's Kagome!? Where is she",I yelled.

"Shes on top of that building",replied Kimba pointing to a tall building.

I spotted her hanging by chains,tears streaming down her face. It was heavily guarded,but I was able to sneak my way to her. She lifted her face to look at me.

"In...u...",her voice was too weak and frail to speak.

"It's alright now,I'll never leave you again",I assured her as I undid the chains.

She fell in my arms when I finished and hugged me tightly. Just as I felt like everything was okay again...my whole body went cold. My whole body ached and I felt a warm red liquid drip from my chest. I turned and saw male angel with a sword covered in blood...my...blood. Next thing I knew...my world fell...into eternal...darkness. I heard the faint sounds of people crying my name.

"Inuyasha!"...Miroku...

"Inuyasha! *Sob*"...Shippo...

"Inuyasha nii-san!"...Leo...

"Inuyasha! Dude!"...Koga...

"Inuyasha!" "Inu nii-chan!"...Sango...Kimba...

"INUYASHA!"...Kagome...I'm sorry.

A/N: Does he live does he die? How the hell should I know,I'm still debating on it. See ya next time! Ja! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Konichiwa mina! It's me! Today,you'll finally get to see the end. Or do you? I do not own Inu-kun and comp. or Shakespeare's greatest play "Romeo & Juliet". But I do own Leo and Kimba,our newbies who will be in this story from now on. Enjoy the story nya~! Watashi wa,anata o aishite imasu,mina.

Where am I? Am I dead,or alive?I opened my eyes to check my surroundings. I was in my room. And next to me was a sleeping Kagome. I leaned close to her face and press my lips to hers to wake her.

"Inu? Are you",she asked surprised.

"Yeah Kags,it's me. I'm alive,and I hope to stay that way",I said holding her hand.

"INUYASHA",shouted the others coming in.

"Inuyasha you idiot,we were worried",cried Shippo pounding his little fists on me.

I patted his head to comfort him as the others scolded me as well. It was great to be alive.

After six months of healing,I was itching to get out. All day Kagome pushed me in a wheelchair around the palace. In the court,our parents were signing a treaty for peace. Outside,the other were messing around and having fun. Leo and Kimba started going out while Shippo met a young angel who just his age,and size. Miroku finally got Sango to open up to her,but they still have their moments(Aka him touching her butt and her slapping the hell out of him). Koga found a shedevil to call his own and still likes to check up on Kagome once in awhile. As for me and Kagome,well...

"Inuyasha,I have great news",said Kagome.

"What is it Kags",I asked.

"I'm pregnant",she smiled holding her slightly round stomach.

"Oi",was the last thing I said before fainting.

And that's the story of my life...

"but I'll not sure what will happen next,but I know it'll be wonderful",I said as I finished typing the story.

"You done now",asked Kagome.

"Yep,our story is complete",I said hugging her,"Maybe I should make a sequel too it."

"Family first,sequel later. The others are waiting for us",she said pulling me along.

"By the way,when's our baby due",I asked.

"In a month,now let's go",she said pulling me out the door.

Yep,our life was a Shakespearian tragedy,but we were lucky enough to to turn it around. I mean,what's more tragic than the love between and demon and an angel. You'll have to wait for the sequel to know.

A/N: tune in next time for the sequel everyone. And be sure to vote for the baby's gender,cause they're the star of it. Thank you,kisses. Mwah! 


	10. Alert! Voting Time!

A/N: Konichiwa mina! It's me! Last time,you heard that Kagome got pregers,but we still need a gender for the baby angel-devil.

So until I get at least 14 vote on a certain gender,I'm not writing the sequel. That's right! Why 14? Cause our new hero/heroine will be 14 when the story begins. So to all those who are fans of this fic and want a sequel,tell all your friends who are InuxKag fans to read and vote!

Thank you everyone! Love you all! Mwah!

P.s. I also need a better name for a half angel,half demon. Please put your best name for this hybrid in your vote,thanks. 


End file.
